What Happens, Happens
by lmjlol1
Summary: Bella and Edward are just a normal couple, until the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does**

My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I am a 17 year old high school senior and I have the best boyfriend ever.

My boyfriends name is Edward and even though he is only 20 he has already graduated from Dartmouth with his pre-med degree and is currently in his 2nd year at the University of Washington carrying out his medical degree. I bet there are a few things you are wondering, one of these will be how you met? Well do tell you the truth it wasn't anything huge like walking into him in a coffee shop and spilling my coffee all over him although it could happen as I am a major klutz; it was actually at his family's 4th of July party. I was invited due to the fact I am best friends with his sister Alice, who goes to Forks high with me; and as soon as I saw him I knew that I would always have him in my life. He says the same thing happened to him but I seriously doubt that. At the time I thought he would just be one of those friends who are there with you through everything, but as the summer progressed and we got to know each other more it started becoming something a whole lot more.

Another thing you are probably wondering is why he is the best boyfriend well to tell you the truth it is because he is such a gentleman and respects that I want to wait until we are married until we make love. He also comes back to Forks to see his family and I every weekend even though it is a 3 hour drive each way. I admit that I have rethought about the making love thing several times over since we started dating as I see us getting married so what's the point in waiting, but that's how I was raised so I am sticking to my morals. I will admit that we have rounded every base except the final one as I can't keep my hands of him and that is the reason why I am writing this story.

**AN Please review this I am starting to work on the first chapter. PS Sorry if I get anything wrong about the education in America I live in England so not 100% sure about everything**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have updated this chapter so all of you that read the original Ch2 please read this one. Thanks lmjlol1 **

**Marianka**** - thank you for pushing me to make this chapter better I wanted to but just never had the time.**

**EPOV**  
My part of the story started when I got a call from my sister  
Ring ring.  
"Hi"  
"Edward its Bella!"  
"Wha..."  
"You need to come home asap she's really sick but won't let us take her to the hospital."  
"OK I'm on my way; I'll be there in 3 hours if not less. Make sure she doesn't know I'm coming otherwise, she'll try and act fine so I don't worry" I said getting into my car  
3 hours later  
The drive home from Seattle was uneventful, but if I am honest with you, Bella's health was my top priority at the moment so I can't really remember much, except for the panic and worry going through me. When I pulled up outside Bella's house I raced out of my car and rang the doorbell.

Charlie answered the door and said "Edward, I know I don't normally say this but it is actually good to see you."

"I wish it was under better circumstances. How is she?" I replied

"Well she hasn't got out of bed other than to throw up for the last 2 days"

"I am going to go up to see her if that is ok" I replied

"Give me one second and I will come up with you to see if together we can get her to either to a) eat something or b) go hospital."

"OK"

Once we finally got upstairs we could hear Bella in the bathroom heaving so we decided to wait in her room for her. Just as we walked into the love of my life's room Bella walked out of the bathroom, as I turned round to greet her I saw her start to wobble and swaying like she was going to faint, so I rushed over there and caught her just as she fainted. As she had fainted I said "It is not a choice between eating and going hospital, she is going."

"I will take you in the cruiser so that she can get checked over quicker" He agreed grabbing his keys and opening the backdoor of his cruiser so that I could put Bella in.

When we got to the hospital they took her back to start running tests on her but wouldn't let us go with her until they had a bigger idea of what was going on. The wait actually didn't take as long as expected as we had to try and fill out a load of forms that neither of us had a clue about, and by the time we had completed these they were ready to tell us what was wrong with Bella.

When the Doctor came over he said "Well we know exactly what is wrong with her and the reason for her fainting but I have no idea as to how you are going to take the news as her father and boyfriend. The good news is that it is nothing serious and is actually extremely common, just not in her age group. She is pregnant." When the words she is pregnant came out of his mouth, I was shocked as we haven't actually got a home run yet, but I trust my girlfriend. However my shock wasn't as explosive as Charlie's anger as he hit me round the face and stormed out of the waiting room as the Doctor watched him.

"How can she be pregnant if she is a virgin?" I asked.

He turned to me and replied "I will inform you once Bella has woken up, now follow me and I will take her to you." 


End file.
